Tis the Season for Unfortunate Events
by outlaw2448
Summary: It's Christmas time again, TK's hosting a Christmas Eve party. Not everything goes as planned. One-shot story


Christmas time had once again come to the world. Joy and laughter filled the streets in the city of Odiba, Japan. A familiar blonde haired boy was preparing a Christmas Eve party at his brother's apartment. After spending last Christmas over at his newest friend, Ken's, house last year TK said he would hosts the party next year. After some pleading and a few not so welcomed promises he agreed to do, he got permission from his brother Matt to use Matt's apartment for the party. TK had spent the past 365 days to prepare the perfect party, he had all the decorations ready and put up, all of the snacks and drinks they could need for weeks, he had the perfect….the perfect….

"Patamon where did I put Kari's gift?" asked TK with a sense of dread in his voice.

"It's in your backpack where I told you 30 minutes ago." said Patamon on TK's computer using a chat feature to talk to the other digidestined digimon. Only one of his friends was on at the time of TK's 3rd rampage through the apartment

_17:03_ _TK's at it again - FlyingHam_

_17:04 Did he forget where he put her present? - 9L1ves_

_17:05 Yeah he wants this to be special. He's been driving me crazy. - FlyingHam_

_17:07 Ohh….Kari's back gotta go. Merry X-mas - 9L1ves_

_9L1ves logged off_

Kari had just arrived back from finishing up some Christmas shopping, she finally found what she thought would be a great gift for TK. The group had decided on doing a Secret Santa this year. Kari had picked TK, and she knew that Davis and Yolei had not gotten her name. First Davis' dejected look on his face when he pulled out his name, and the fact that she was with Yolei when they were gift hunting narrowed down to only a few names.

"Hey Gatomon where are you?" asked Kari.

Gatomon opened the bedroom door, slowly pretending she was just waking up from a nap. The cat like digimon was rubbing her eyes, and yawning.

"Cat naps are wonderful, why did you have to make so much noise coming in?" asked Gatomon as Kari giggled.

"Sorry about that, do you think TK would like this?" replied Kari pulling out a white bucket hat like TK already.

"You got him another hat? Don't you think he has enough of those already?"

"Probably, but do you know of any with a golden Crest of Hope stitched in?"

"Nope, but I bet he will love it. Speaking of TK and presents, shouldn't you be on your way over to Matt's place, it's already 5pm."

Kari looked up at the clock and realized she was going to be running late. She quickly grabbed her present, and a box of cookies she had made earlier for the party and ran off saying goodbye to Gatomon as she shut the door.

"If it wasn't for me she wouldn't know where she needed to be half the time." Gatomon joked to herself turning on the TV. "I wonder what's on tonight…..oh history of Cats and Egypt on Animal Planet."

* * *

TK finally had everything set, he finally knew where he put his present; and all he needed to do was wait on his guests to arrive. There was going to be Matt and himself, of course Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody. With it being Matt's house Sora was also over there helping TK set up the final preparations before the party. TK took a look around the room, and was proud of the work he put into it. TK though had not notice Matt's little green and red addition above the entryway of the apartment, a little special trick Matt was hoping to put into affect later on that night.

Soon the party goers had arrived, everyone sat their presents down near the small table tree TK had picked out with what little money he had left. The one bulb ornament pulling the top of the tree a little to the right.

"Man TG, that is one pathetic tree." laughed Davis right before getting smacked in the back of head by Yolei.

"TK, it's a wonderful tree." said Yolei

After more small talk, questions about what they were doing during the winter break from school, and setting up plans for a possible trip to the digital world. The group gathered round and took turns having fun and listening to each other belt out Christmas tunes.

Cody sang a very quite version of Jingle Bells, Yolei and Kari did a duet of Let It Snow, Ken had spent time since last year practicing his spanish to sing Feliz Navidad. The best version of a song all night though was Davis singing the 12 Days of Christmas, after the 5th day with 5 Golden Rings Davis started getting a little creative with the song.

He ended up with  
12: Hours of Sleep  
11: Girls he's Kissing  
10: Punches throwing  
9: Soccer Jerseys  
8: Kari rejections  
7: Cow's a grazing  
6: Great Friends  
5: Golden Rings  
4: Colly Birds  
3: French Hens  
2: Turtle Doves  
1: Partridge in a Pear Tree

Finally it was the hosts turn, TK got up in front of the small group of friends. He was nervous for some reason, he sang before with Matt and his band; but this felt different. He thought maybe because it was a more intimate gathering, he started to sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. He was singing softly though, the words just weren't coming out.

"Come on TK sing a little louder." said Matt trying to egg on his brother, while Davis laughed a little bit at TK.

TK could soon hear another voice join him, he had not noticed that Kari had joined him in front of everyone and sang with him. TK's heart did a little flutter, they continued on through the rest of the song shoulder to shoulder singing so beautifully. Once the song was over TK leaned over and whispered a Thank You to Kari, who tried to hide a little bit of blushing.

After the singing, some people went to go find the present that was brought for them. Kari had grabbed a bag labeled for her, while Sora had grabbed a similar looking bag right next to it. Both girls went to find a place to secretly open it so as not to find out right away who their Santa was.

Sora looked inside the bag and noticed a little note inside it along with a black box. She first read the note

_To the love of my life_

_I had not found the courage to confront my feelings to you face to face, but I thought maybe I would be able to express my love in a letter. you are the light in my world, and the kindness in my heart. My feelings for you are as sincere as the friendship you and I share. I rely on you to keep my hope alive, and with this knowledge of my feeling for you; pleases meet me in the hallway in a few minutes._

_With love your Secret Santa_

* * *

Kari did the same thing and found a note along with an article of clothing she wasn't sure if it was a gag gift or the real gift.

She hesitantly opened the letter.

_To my love_

_You are there for me when I'm down. you cheer me up whenever we see each other. Now I can't wait to see you in this!_

_Love Matt_

_P.S: Roses are red, violets are blue, I suck at poetry but I love you._

Kari felt creeped out by Matt's gift. How long has he felt this way about her, and if Tai were to find out she wasn't sure if Matt would be recognizable anymore. Kari looked around the room and saw the older blonde teenager outside on the balcony, she slowly walked over to him thinking how to approach him on this without breaking his heart. The more she thought about the "gift" the more she became a little more angry that he thought about her that way.

Kari walked outside and shut the door behind her.

"Hey so did you like your gift?" Matt turned around eyes shut with a wide grin on his face.

He soon felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face and something was shoved into his gut. When he opened his eyes he noticed Kari walking back inside. _Uh oh that isn't good, then that means….crap_ thought Matt.

* * *

Sora had made her way over to the hallway with a tear in her eye after reading the thoughtful message. She noticed a person standing there in the dark hallway with his back turned. She snuck up behind him, put her head near his ear and whispered "Hi, lover boy." She turned TK around so quick and planted a kiss on him he barely had time to react. When the kiss ended both were surprised to see the other.

"Sora I….what was that?" asked TK a little flustered.

Sora meanwhile didn't say a word, she just turned around a walked away leaving TK alone and still confused.

* * *

TK walked around the apartment for a few minutes to try and find either Kari or Sora. Neither could be seen, he found Matt still outside on the balcony looking just as confused as he was.

"So horrible Christmas party as well?" asked Matt noticing his new company.

"Nope" replied TK "I was kissed in the hallway, and then dumped by said person in the same second."

"Well at least one of the Takaishi brothers had a decent night."

"Yeah….I was going to ask what happened." said TK pointing out the obvious red palm print across Matt's cheek.

"Trust me TK, it's best if you don't ask. I just want to leave you with this piece of advice. Don't accidentally or knowingly piss of a female, it really hurts."

Both brothers laughed outside as snow began to fall.

* * *

After leaving Matt on the balcony Kari had made her way outside the front door to get away from everything, she hadn't noticed Sora joining her a few minutes later and sitting down next to her.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" asked Sora in her motherly tone.

"Oh hi Sora. I've got to ask since you and Matt are together, why do boys have to be creepy about expressing their feelings for you?" asked Kari

"Kari, they aren't all that way." Sora laughed "When Matt first shared his feelings with me he did so in a song at one of his concerts."

"That's adorable." Kari said. "I just wish the one person who I want to express their feelings to me would."

"Oh I think he does Kari." responded Sora as she handed Kari the note and black box Sora was looking at earlier. Kari took them both and read the note and opened up the box to find a beautiful necklace with replica shape of her Crest of Light.

"Wow….I'm speechless." said Kari wiping away a tear from her eye.

"That's what I thought too, and then I ran into TK…..let's just say some awkward things happened." said Sora noticing Kari's head perk up at the letter's T and K.

"I'm guessing this is for you then." said Kari handing over a crumbled up piece of paper and the bag. "Just don't open the bag in front of anyone."

Sora took and read the note, laughing at how different the brothers were. She then peered into the bag and quickly closed it, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Come on….let's go find them." joked Sora as she helped Kari up to her feet.

* * *

The 2 girls found the brothers still looking out into the city lights, just taking in the beauty of it all.

"Hey boys!" yelled Sora. Both brothers turned around to see Kari and Sora standing in the doorway.

Kari was the first to walk up to them, she looked at Matt with an "I'm sorry" expression on her face then looked over into TK's eyes. She reached her arms out and gave him a hug resting her head on his collarbone. She then whispered into his are "Of course I love you Takeru Takaishi, and thanks for the wonderful gift."

Sora meanwhile had maneuvered her way over to Matt. "I love you too, Matt and the first day the stores open back up we are returning your gift."

"But why?" groaned Matt.

"Because I saw a horrified expression on Kari's face, I don't feel comfortable with her knowing I have something like that. It's being returned." joked Sora.

"Merry Christmas Kari." said TK

"Merry Christmas TK" replied Kari

* * *

Merry Christmas to all, and to all have a wonderful rest of 2013.


End file.
